Marry me?
by Daphne-Velma112
Summary: Brittany can't see a life without her. Brittany is coming home from Afganistan to surprise the girl of her dreams!
1. Chapter 1

Brittberry/Pieberry Fanfic

Chapter 1 Brittany's POV

I can't believe it, I going home after 12 months in Afghanistan, I'm going home to my beautiful girlfriend Rachel.

I find it funny that we got voted in high school to be the least successful couple. But look at us now, Rachel's on Broadway and I'm in the Army... I still can't believe that I'm going home on Rach's birthday!

I was going to send her a wedding Ring in the mail and ask her to marry me over Skype but this is so much better than that!

Hirim, Leroy, Santana and Quinn bought this gigantic present box and I'm going to be in it. When Rachel opens it Puck will be playing his guitar and I will be singing Marry You by Bruno Mars.

I'm currently in the taxi to take me to Rachel's dads house because that's where the box and the party is going to be!

30 mins later...

I'm still in my uniform and I'm waiting for Rach to open the box!

I hear Tina say "sorry that Britt isn't here" to Rachel, then I hear Rachel reply with "It's okay" with sadness in her voice that makes me want to jump out of the box and comfort her.

I then hear Quinn say "Go open that big on over there" I quickly but quietly get down on one knee and open the ring box, I suddenly hear ripping of paper and the opening cords of Marry You.

I suddenly see light and hear Rachel squeal the I see San and Q hold her back as I start to sing

"It's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do hey baby" I point to Rachel "I think I wanna marry you. Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh no one will know oh oh oh. Oh come on girl, don't say no no no no-no just say yeah yeah yeah yeah-yeah and we'll go oh oh oh oh if your ready like I'm ready. Just say I do-oo uhu tell me right now baby tell me right now baby baby is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice who cares baby I really wanna marry you!"

I stand up and walk over to Rachel and say "what do ya think baby? Will you marry me?" I didn't get a voiced approval straight away but I guessing the kiss she gave me meant yes!

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She answered. I kissed her. I suddenly hear wolf whistles and clapping all around us. "So... Do you like your present Rachel?" Leroy asked "Yes Daddy I love her!"

"Good" I hear Quinn say the. Santana said "cause we's spents a lot of doe on her" everybody laughed.

"I love you so much Rachel" I whispered I to her ear "love you too" she whispered back.

The rest of the day was spent with our friends and family and Rachel never left my side!


	2. Chapter 2

Brittberry/Pieberry fic

Chapter 2 Rachel's POV

A.N. So this chapter is from Rachel's point of view. Same story line pretty much :)

I really wish Brittany could of come home today, I really miss her, I tried to stop her from joining the army but she had her mind set on it.

I better get ready because San and Q are going to be here in ten minutes.

10 minutes later...

"Rach where are you hunny?" I heard Santana yell out 'crap I'm not ready well I am but I need to redo my makeup' I though.

I must of taken to long to answer because Santana and Quinn both rushed into my room and saw me crying. "Awe. What's wrong Rach?" Santana walked over to me and cradled me in her arms, we may not be dating but I feel protected in her arms. She's like my big protective sister and I love her and Quinn so much.

"I I miss her S-San" I sniffed and buried my head in her chest "Don't worry Rach she will be home soon" she tried to comfort me "yeah and you girls are going to Skype tonight right?" Quinn asked.

I started crying more and shook my head "n-no" at this point Santana pulled me closer to her chest and kissed the top of my head "we can call off your birthday party if you like" Quinn said "no I'm fine just give me a minute" I pushed myself out of San's arms and went into the bathroom to redo my makeup.

When I finished I walked over to the girls and we walked to their car and I got in the back.

When we got to my dads house I got out of the car and walked inside. As soon as I got inside I was squished in my dad and daddy's arms. I broke down again and they hugged me again. "Rachie don't worry she will be home soon" my dad said to me.

About thirty minutes later Tina came up to me and said "sorry that Britt isn't here" she hugged me me and I replied with "it's okay" with so much sadness in my voice.

Quinn came up to me and said "Go open that big on over there" and pointed at the huge present box I had been eyeing the whole time.

I walked over and started tearing the paper off the box. I squealed when I saw Brittany. Quinn and Santana held me back as Brittany began to sing.

"It's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do hey baby" she pointed to me "I think I wanna marry you. Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh no one will know oh oh oh. Oh come on girl, don't say no no no no-no just say yeah yeah yeah yeah-yeah and we'll go oh oh oh oh if your ready like I'm ready. Just say I do-oo uhu tell me right now baby tell me right now baby baby is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice who cares baby I really wanna marry you!"

Quinn and Santana let me go when Brittany walked over "what do ya think baby? Will you marry me?" I kissed Brittany with all the love I could.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I answered. Brittany kissed me. I suddenly hear wolf whistles and clapping all around us. "So... Do you like your present Rachel?" Daddy asked me "Yes Daddy I love her!"

"Good" Quinn said then Santana said "cause we's spents a lot of doe on her" everybody laughed I just shook my head.

"I love you so much Rachel" Brittany whispered into my ear "love you too" I whispered back.

The rest of the day was spent with our friends and family and I never left Brittany's side!


End file.
